Quarantine
by luco-wolf
Summary: The city of radiant garden has been ripped apart by the heartless and the hunters,the government is no help all they did was lock everyone up with those foul creatures,it is up to Sora and the gang to save their world before it gets destroyed
1. Sora's 5th year in the quarantine

**Quarantine**

**Chapter:1 Sora's 5th year in the quarantine .**

**Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts, square enix does.**

Sora woke up in his bed, if you could call it that, it was really just random fluff that he had salvaged from various things .He got up and went to the mirror to fix his light brown hair,which had been messed up due to static, it took ten minutes to get it to the right level of spikiness. When he was finally satisfied he shuffled out of his make shift room to wake his brothers. He woke Ventus first, since he was the closest to the door, ven was on a ruined couch that had been ripped to shreds and there were a few exposed springs.

Sora looked down at the blond haired kid "Hey wake up" Sora said flipping Ven off the couch

"What the hell, Sora" said Ven rubbing his sore head

"Today marks another year in the quarantine, you know what that means" said Sora helping Ven get up

"Shit!" Ven said starting to freak out

"Calm down and wake your twin" said Sora heading out the door and to the kitchen

Ven walked over to a Roxas who was sleeping on a pile of ruined stuffed animals,he shook Roxas around a bit,he wouldn't wake up.

"Get up now" said Ven delivering a kick to Roxas's stomach, nothing, Ven got an idea, he picked up a small stuffed bear that had a missing ear. Roxas immediately got up.

"Someone has touched the fluffiness" Roxas said looking up at ven "good morning"

"Good! Good! you think its good" said Ven handing the teddy bear back to Roxas "today marks another year of the quarantine

"Shit, where are the girls" Roxas said jumping up and throwing on the nearest clothes,more like rags really, that was beside his 'bed'

"They are probably still at their house, come on Sora is waiting for us" Ven said as he and Roxas headed for the kitchen

"Finally you guy are up" said Sora looking a little annoyed "I almost left without you"

"Sorry we just didn't know what day it was" said Roxas yawning

"Just grab your gear and lets go" said Sora trying to get them to hurry

They stepped out of the little broken down shack that they lived in and headed down the road. the quarantine started five years ago when their beautiful city of radiant garden was infested with heartless, it got so bad that the government locked up radiant garden and every one that lived in it , and to make matters worse every year they would release a large amount of heartless in to the now destroyed city. They called it population control, but every one in the city had a different name for it. Bloody feast, because it was the day that countless people where devoured by the heartless, and only the strongest amongst them would survive. The boys had lost their parents to the very first bloody feast, how they managed to survive so long nobody knew.

They ran down the street passing by several people who where trying to hide and several more who where already dead. They passed by all the buildings ruined by war and neglect. They kept running until they found what they were looking for a shack that was even smaller than their own siting at the edge of the quarantine line, here lived three girls who had lost their parents to the third bloody feast.

"Every one get up" Sora yelled bursting in the door

A red headed girl came out "Whats all the yelling about Sora" she said looking really tired, she was wearing a brown dress that she had made out of potato sacks.

"Good kairi your up" said Sora sounding frantic "The bloody feast is today you have to wake up Xion and Namine."

"Not today" said Kairi getting wide eyed she ran to the back of the shack and came back with two other girls one with blonde hair and the other with black hair, they were both wearing dresses made out of spare things like Kairi's, except for Xion's was black and made out of a bed sheet, and Namine's was white and made out of a couple of curtains.

"I am still sleepy" Namine complained

"I hate this day already" said Xion

Sora was about to say something when a little black thing with antennas and yellow eyes jumped through a window and headed toward the girls, Sora quickly pulled out his sword and cut it in half. "It has stared, same plan as last year Kairi your with me" Sora said

"Okay" she said and walked next to him.

"Xion your with me" said Ven walking to her.

"Right" said Xion

"That leaves me and Namine" said Roxas.

"Yeah!" screamed Namine as she ran up and gave Roxas a big hug.

"Remember" said Sora "only split up if we have to," everyone nodded.

The guys gave the girls some time to gather weapons and supplies, they cam back about 15 minutes later to see more heartless bodies on the floor.

"You girls ready?" asked Sora, They nodded.

They headed out side cutting down anything that jumped at one point they were surrounded and Sora had to create a big gust of wind to knock all the heartless away, and several times people jumped at them, which they sadly had to kill them too.

"Whats with these people?" asked Kairi after the seventh person was cut down.

"Just think about it' said Roxas "everyone is being killed out here and we are about the only ones with weapons."

"It's so sad" said Namine trying not to think about what she was doing.

"Things will get better" said Xion.

"Don't bet on it," said Ven cleaving what appeared to be a small knights head off.

"At least some people were smart enough to stay out of this," said Kairi pointing at group of people who had taken refuge on a hill top.

All of a sudden a flood of heartless came running their way.

"Everyone run!" shouted Sora. They all ran a ways before Sora motioned them to stop "They are not chasing us, they are running from that" he said pointing at a giant tiger looking thing, that was eating heartless and human alike.

"A hunter," they all said in unison.

Hunters are creatures that even the heartless fear, they are the most terrifying of beasts.

"We have to take it out." said Xion.

"Agreed." Said Sora.

They all went charging at the creature weapons drawn.

**That is the most I have ever written for a chapter. Please read, review, and tell me what you think. next chapter: New powers**

**P.S. they get their keyblades later.**


	2. new powers

**Chapter: 2 new powers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the kingdom hearts series **

Sora and the others rushed after the hunter, who was running after some tasty looking people, Sora was jumping from rooftop-to-rooftop trying to catch up with it.

"I hope you know that takes up more energy" said Kairi who was falling behind

"At least I am catching up to it" Sora yelled back at Kairi so she could hear him

"Its not my fault all of us are not monkeys, like you" she shouted back

"Both of you shut up before I make you shut up" said Ven annoyed

"Has every one forgot why we are out here" said Namine trying to get everyone back on track

"I will slow it down" said Sora propelling himself across the rooftops with wind

"Show off" Roxas shouted at him

"How does he do that?" asked Namine

"I don't know he just had it one day" Said Roxas jumping over dead bodies

Sora had jump over holes in the roofs and the many people hiding out on them, he even passed by a broken generator on one roof, 'man their is a lot of junk on these roofs' he thought to himself after he jumped over a broken service bot, he finally got close enough to the hunter, he drew his sword took a great leap and sunk the blade into the hunters back. The hunter noticed a small disturbance on his back and turned around to see a brown haired boy holding a stick that was in his back, the hunter jumped around trying to shake Sora off, smashing buildings in the process, Sora's sword came loose and he went tumbling to the ground, the hunter swiped at Sora, but he rolled out of the way in time. Sora got clutching his sword in both hands, the hunter swung its massive paw at Sora, who deflected it using his sword, leaving a long cut on the hunters foot, The hunter roared with anger, looking at his foot, which was gushing blood. The hunter took another swipe at Sora knocking his sword out of his hands and into a building, Sora tried using wind against the hunter but it had no effect, the hunter raised its paw again and knocked Sora to the ground.

"Good kitty" said Sora in a failed attempt to calm it

The Hunter raised it paw again, but before it could bring it back down an arrow struck it in the eye, the hunter jumped but roaring, as Sora looked around and spotted Roxas with a bow and some home made arrows on the roof of an old gas station, that had been mostly mauled over.

"Why is it I am always saving you?" said Roxas rather amused

"That not true, remember when we went to destiny islands and all those girls thought you were a life sized doll, so they..."

"Hey we said we would never speak of that again," said Roxas cutting Sora off

"Big cat over here, remember" said Xion who had got in behind them and was fighting off the hunter, they turned around in time to see her get slammed into a wall, and see Ven rush up to stop the hunter from doing any more damage to her.

"Roxas keep me covered" said Sora rushing back in to the action

"Aye aye captain" Roxas said sarcastically, arming another arrow, and launching it at the hunters leg.

Sora ran up the now pinned leg of the hunter and stabbed his sword into the hunters neck only for it to bounce off with a metallic clang, He was again knocked off the hunters back, hitting the ground hard. He rolled to the side to doge the hunters now freed paw.

"This is not working," said Kairi who had finally caught up, with Namine right behind her.

Ven walked up to them caring an unconscious Xion.

"She got hurt," He said showing them her injured leg " A chunk of the wall fell on her"

"Namine, you watch her," said Kairi rushing into the fight

Ven handed Xion to Namine "Take care of her" he said running to where Sora was downed at, to help him up

"Thanks" Sora siad getting up

"We need a plan" said Ven looking at Sora

"We need a distraction" Said Sora "Roxas we have need of yout bow"

Sora had hid himself behind some fallen bricks, while Roxas waited on top of the gas station, as Ven and Kairi ran up to the hunter swords drawn. They atacked its face as Roxas shot it in the eyes with arows, as Sora snuck up behind it, running uder it and strikeing it in its soft underbelly. The hunter fliped around roaring in pain before falling lifeless to the ground.

"Well that worked" said Sora loking at his sword wich was now bent and coverd in blood, he tosted it aside. "I am going to need a new wepon"

They all walled over to where Namine was attending to Xion, Sora was about to say something when he spoted something glowing out of the corner of his eye. He flipped around and saw the hunters dead bodey floating into the sky before spliting into seven balls of light, six of them whent flying at them striking them all in the cheast and the last one shot off into the sky.

"Is evryone ok?" Sora asked after he relized that the ball of light didnt hurt him. Evreyone noded.

"What was that?" asked Xion who had finally got up

"I dont know, but we got companey" Said Kiari pointing at a group of heartless that was headed right for them.

"Evreyone attack!" Said Sora rushing in. he was the first one thier punching at the heartless.

Evrey one had split off and were each fighting a difrent group of heartless.

"This wont do" Sora mutterd under his breath "I need a wepon" He whent to punch a shadow, on the swing back he felt his fist tingle and when it conected the heartless started shaking about before falling over. Sora looked at his hands in amzement seeing pure electricity flowing through them. He looked up smileing, his hands now surging with electricity.

Xion pulled out the dagers she had hid under her shirt, and was hacking at away at some soldier heartless, one of them got a luckey blow to her hands, knocking her dagers into a nerby solder's head, she fell to the ground.

"Get away" she screamed slaming her hand on the ground, at that moment the ground erupted and vines shot out, and entagled the heartless ,draging them into the ground as it sealed back up. She just stood thier gapeing at the spot where the heartless had been.

Roxas was runing and shoot heartless with his arows, they really had no effect on the large bodies, His arows just kep bounceing off

"Need stonger arows" he said loading another arrow but this time when he fierd it, it was set ablaze and on impact it caused an small exploshion, cuting a hole in the heartless ranks. He threw his bow aside pulled out his sword and set it ablaze.

"Bring it"

Kiari was fighting off some fat bandits, she cant exactley fight, but she was holding her own. She was just throwing random junck at them, wich just bounced off them. One of them rushed at her slaming her striaght in the stamach, she flew sevrel feet before slaming into a building and falling to the ground. She tryed her best to stand up. Three fat bandits jumped at her, she put her hands up perpaitring for the worst, the first one got two feet from her and was launched into the others by an invisible force. She looked at them stuned,and then looked down and noticed that all of her wounds had healed.

Ven hacked away at the neo shadows watching them dissapear, he was wraped up in what he was doing he didnt notice that a soldier got under his arm and smashed the blade off his sword. He stagerd backwards, trying to get far engough away, the soldier kep going after him. He swung his broken sword with out looking and the soldeir split in half in a spray of blood. Ven looked at his sword to see a new blade made of ice had formed on it.

Namine had been fighting off a group of wayverns, they looked somewhat like dragons.

"why did i get the worse ones" she complained knocking one away with her long sword. She had to jump to doge another, her leg caught on its wing and she was fliped onto her back. She stood up and looked around, they had all suronded her.

"I need help" She screamed to the others, at that moment a ring of light apeard on the ground and out of it emerged a dog looking shadow heartless, that had long nails and fangs. Namine got scared. The little crecher bearing its fangs lept forward and riped out the neck of the closest wyvern, it then proceaded to rip the other apart one at a time utill all that was left of them were four bloodey stumps. The little creacher walked up to Namine and started to rub up agianst her leg waging its tail. She bent down peted its head.

"I shall call you Lilly"

They all met back up at the boyses house after they where shure that all the heartless had been exterminated.

"So we all have powers, where did they come from" asked Namine stroking Lilly's back

"I think it had something to do with thoes balls of light that hit us" said Roxas eyeing Lilly " How do you know that thing is a girl"

"Womens intition" She said looking at Roxas "Isnt she cute"

"Yes verry" he said peting her, even though he didnt actually think that.

"Well wherever they came from we can use them to servive" said Kiari

"no" said Sora "we can escape"

**yay! I am finally done with chapter two**

**plese read, review, and tell me how i did**


	3. An unexpected friend

**Chapter 3: An unexpected friend **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, square enix does **

The had all decided to stay at the boys' house instead of sending the girls home, Sora and Roxas did make a trip to the girls' house to get their make shift beds.

Sora woke up in the middle of the night and tried to stand up only to find out their was something wrapped around his waist, he looked down to see a pair of arms their. Sora looked over his shoulder to see Kairi sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around him. 'Why is she in my bed' Sora thought to himself. He decided it was best just to let her sleep so he just lay there staring at Kairi's sleeping form.

Roxas was sleeping soundly when he felt someone shaking him. He woke up to see Namine standing over him holding a sleeping Lily.

"I had a bad dream," She told him

Roxas wordlessly scooted over and Namine curled up beside him and put Lilly beside her head.

Xion slept in her bed all night and somehow Ven ended up on the roof.

Kairi woke up in Sora's bed to find out he was gone. 'I meant to wake up before he did' she thought to herself 'maybe he wont be too mad at me' she walked into the kitchen in the middle of a conversation.

"I am telling you I was in my bed last night and this morning I was on the roof" Said Ven trying to explain why he was on the roof, "I didn't go their myself, this place is haunted"

"Are you sure you didn't just sleep walk up their" Said Sora trying not to laugh " you have done it before"

"Yeah, but never to the roof" Said Ven munching on a stale piece of bread, he looked over Sora's shoulder "Good morning Kairi"

Sora turned around "So you are finally up"

"Look I am sorry about…" she started to say

"Don't worry about it," he said waving his hand dismissively "If you want to see something really weird, you should go look at Roxas and Namine"

They all walked into Roxas and Ven's room to find Roxas and Namine embracing each other in their sleep with Lily still asleep beside Namine's head.

"How did this happen" Kairi asked

"I don't know it was like this when I woke up," said Sora trying not to laugh.

"I wish I had a camera," said Ven walking out the door.

Kairi followed him out and Sora decided to put a firecracker near the bead, he lit the fuse and walked out the door, he got half way back to the kitchen when he heard a loud bang and two screams.

"Why did you do that?" Roxas complained after running into the kitchen in terror, it took him a few minutes to calm down.

"Well sorry for interrupting you, but we still have a job to do" Said Sora picking up hi sword "The bloody feast may be over but that doesn't mean there are no heartless still running around"

"I was having a good dream" Said Namine holding Lilly

"Yeah, I bet you were" Said Sora looking over at Roxas "Go get changed"

Roxas grunted and went back to his room, Namine followed close behind him. Kairi tried to stop her but Sora put his arm in her way.

"Just let them," he said, "We have other problems"

It took Namine and Roxas twenty minutes before they came out of his room.

"Why were you in there that long?" said Kairi

"Well…uh" Namine said, her face a bright red

"It doesn't matter" Said Roxas

"Can we continue this later" Said Ven "We have a bigger problem here"

"Fine, but don't think this means you are off the hook here" said Kairi looking at Roxas and Namine in turn

"Like I told Ven, It appears the heartless were acting weirdly this time around" said Sora "People said they spotted them digging a huge hole in the middle of the city, there are still some digging their too, everyone just decided to leave them alone"

"Why are they digging?" Asked Namine

"Unknown" said Ven "But the spot hey are digging at is where an old resistant's base used to be, my guess is that they left something behind and the heartless want it"

"Well if the heartless want we have to get to it first" Said Kairi

"We need to move fast, Namine, Roxas, and Kairi I need you three to scout around the city and find more information" Said Sora "Ven and Xion you are with me, we are going to clear out the heartless"

They split up into their teams Sora, Ven, and Xion went to the ruins, and Roxas, Kairi, and Namine headed to the now busy market.

Roxas, Namine, and Kairi split up when they got to the market, so they could cover more ground.

Roxas was walking aimlessly and lost, Kairi was questioning the merchants, and Namine was window-shopping.

Meanwhile at the crater were all the heartless were digging, Sora, Ven, and Xion were watching the heartless claw franticly at the ground.

"Alright here is the plan" Said Sora " Xion I need you to make a whole in the ground for me to slip through and grab whatever is down their, while you two keep the Heartless busy"

"Got it," She said

Sora and Xion sprung out of hiding knocking back any heartless that got in front of them, while Ven shot icicles to cover them. When they middle of the crater Xion lifted up her arm and a whole appeared, Sora jumped and Xion sealed it back up behind him.

Sora stumbled around in the darkness before sending out a shockwave that turned all the lights. He looked around to notice he was in a hallway that looked new, too new. He walked down the hallway opening each room as he went, the first room had an examination table, the next had some equipment he didn't recognize, and another had research notes on people. "This is one freaky place," He said to himself

Roxas came running up to Namine after several minutes of searching for her.

"You would not believe what I found out about that place, it was not a resentence base at all, people said that anyone that went in never came out, they said something about human experiments" Said Roxas very rapidly

"Whoa calm down" Said Namine "The place was abandoned years ago"

"The people might have left, but the experiments where never found" said Roxas "in fact the only one they did find they threw into a hole because they couldn't kill it"

"We need find the others" Said Namine as they ran off.

Ven and Xion where holding their own pretty well saying that the heartless didn't bother fighting back they just kept clawing at the ground.

"Well this is boring" Said Ven sitting down "I am going to take a nap; wake me when they get serious"

Meanwhile back underground with Sora, he is running for his life, he was running from some weird human heartless hybrid thing.

"None of my sword attacks work" he said tossing it aside

The freaky looking shadow beings were chasseing him fangs bared.

He noticed some powdered kegs against the wall. He ran past them then flipped around, waiting for the things to get near them. He shot a bolt of electricity at them they blew up causing a cave in; he turned back around and ran again.

"It should at least slow them down"

Back on the surface Kairi, Namine, and Roxas finally met up and went to the crater were they explained what Roxas found out. They were about to go after Sora when they herd a big bang and the ground erupted

"Everyone ok?" asked Roxas

"Not for long we are not" Said Namine pointing at something

Everyone looked up to see a shadow person thing crawling out of the hole followed by others

"We have not choice but to fight" Said Ven charging at one of them only to get flung back and hit some thing soft? He looked behind him to see a neo shadow had caught him; it gently put him down and then melted into the ground.

"Well that was weird," He said getting back up

Sora ran into what appeared to be a dead end.

"Now what" he said looking around

He slid his across the wall and found an indention the shape of a hand

"Its worth a shot" he said put his hand on the indention

The wall slid to the side to reveal a small room that had some talisman looking things on a shelf and another door. He tried the door but it wouldn't open, he went to examine the talismans, but when he picked one up the others shot away out of the room. He was about to go after them when the one he was holding started to glow, it then changed shape, Sora could not believe what he was seeing the new "sword" that just formed in his had two metal spikes sticking off the sides of the handle the shaft was kind of long and white and the teeth where made of a white metal wing.

He stared at it until the door behind him swung open he lifted his keyblade and prepared for a fight.

Back at the battlefield they were having trouble damaging the shadow things, they didn't even make a scratch on them at all.

Kairi got knocked back for the umpteenth time; a loud mouth heartless came up and healed her before running off.

Roxas went to attack a soldier only to find his sword being blocked by Namine's

"No, the Heartless are helping us" she said as the solider ran back into the fight

"We are going to need more than a few heartless to take these things out" said Roxas

At that moment a bunch of round objects flew out of the ground and went to each of them and they all turned into keyblades, Roxas' had a full black spiked circle surrounding a checkered pattern handgrip, the shaft was white with spikes sticking out of it the top curved down into a razor sharp side witch curved around to the other side into a series of black spikes

Kairi's had a heart shaped guard around the grip and at the end of the shaft where three flower shapes

Xion's was black with a crescent shape around the grip and at the end of the shaft where three spikes.

Ven's was silver with a yellow piece of metal sticking off the side so he could hand on to it the shaft was short with a crescent shape on the end of it with three spikes sticking out of it

Namine's was white with a circle shape at the top of the grip not covering it; the shaft had three spikes sticking out of each side.

They were all staring at their new weapons, they had all forgot about their new enemy that was fast approaching them, the ground under the shadow creatures feet causing several of them to fall in the hole, a wyvern came flying out of it with Sora on its back

Sora jumped off of it cleaving one of the things in two, the ones remaining ran for it.

Everyone ran up to Sora

"What are those things?" asked Kairi

"They are abominations," Said the wyvern

"You talk" Everyone except Sora said

"Yes very much so" Said the wyvern

"Me and Wave here have a plan on how to get out of here and track the abominations down" Said Sora

Everyone stood around listening to what they had to say

**Finally done, I have a poll up on my profile about what I should do with Ven and Xion. Please tell me what you think **

**Please R & R**


	4. escape

**Chapter 4: Escape **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts **

Every one had taken position around the quarantine gate waiting for Sora and Wave to open it; they each had their individual jobs to do. Roxas is to take down their power supply; Sora is to open the gate, Ven is to find any information regarding the abominations and the hunters, and Kairi, Namine, and Xion were to lead an army of heartless to distract the guards. They would all meet up outside the quarantine line. The gate opened and first in was the distraction team tearing through the guards next was Roxas heading to the power station, and last was Ven who ran off to the records room, 20 minutes in and out, he reminded himself. He ran through the hallways freezing all the guards that got in his way, he came up to the door to the records room.

"Come on Roxas cut the power," He said waiting for the electronic lock to turn off. After a few minutes the lights went out and the door opened slightly, Ven crept in, no guards, He pulled out a flashlight and got to work looking for the files, he grabbed all the ones marked under worlds and experiments, he was putting them away when he heard voices approaching the room he was in, he looked at them wall.

"Time for plan B" He summand his keyblade smashing through the wall into another room, he froze more people heading to the other side of the quarantine line. He made it to the wall at the end of the station, now all he had to do was jump over it, he formed two icicles and used them to scale the wall, he dropped on to the other side and looked around.

"Guess I am the first one here" he leaned against the wall.

Sora dropped down from where Wave had left him

"Wave went on ahead, he said that he would rally the heartless on this side" Said Sora "Now we wait for the others"

Roxas had run like crazy toward the power station when the gate opened, knocking guards out of the way with his keyblade.

"This place is heavily guarded," He said to himself knocking another guard out of his way, He ran up to the door to find an electronic lock

"Now what" He looked around but couldn't find anything of use, then he got an idea, he gathered a massive amount of fire in both of his hands and aimed at the power station, he shot a massive fire ball at it, the whole station blew up in a fiery uproar

"I sure hope no one was in there," he said calmly walking to the wall when he noticed a building with the word "Armory" above the door "That might help"

When the gate opened the distraction team rushed in creating mayhem.

"Remember try not to kill any one" Namine reminded the heartless

"And try not to let them kill you" Said Kairi slamming a guard up side his head knocking him into another guard.

"This is no fun" Said Xion "there isn't enough of them" at that moment hundreds of guards ran into the courtyard

"You happy now, you just jinxed us," said Kairi hurling her keyblade into the crowd

"Yes very" Said Xion entangling some guards in vines

"Now is not the time guys" Said Namine who was fighting along side Lilly

Kairi was using her shield power to trap guards in place, it worked for a while but eventually it would wear off and they would be free again, it slowed them down at least

"Has anyone notice that the guards don't talk?" Said Xion

"Has anyone notice that all the heartless have died" Said Kairi

"They are boring" Said Namine hitting a guard in the legs and kicking him across the ground.

"How long is it going to take them to give off the signal?" said Kairi creating a barrier around her and knocking several guards back

"Hey look fireworks," said Namine pointing at the sky

"I think that is the signal" Said Xion

"Now we just need to get rid of these guys" Said Namine "I have an idea" She slammed her hands on the ground and a ring of light appeared, out of it emerged a giant pink bull with wings, it took off threw the crowd knocking all the guards out of the way

"That's uh interesting," said Kairi

"I figured out my power, if I think it I can make it," said Namine as they ran toward the wall

"Why does it have wings?" asked Xion

"Because wings are awesome" Said Namine

They got to the wall and stopped

"How do we get over it?" asked Kairi

"Like this" Said Namine whistling, the bull ran over and Namine climbed over, Kairi and Xion followed after, they dropped down on the other side to find everyone waiting.

"Finally you guys made it" said Sora

"Look what I found" said Roxas opening his bag and showing everyone a large stash of money "I found this in the armory"

"Sweet!" said Sora; he turned to Ven "where is the closest town?"

"According to the map I got there is a town called Hollow bastion, close to here" he said

"That is where we are going," said Sora

They all ran off following Ven

"We need to stay off the roads," said Sora "they are bound to be looking for us"

They headed through a forest following Ven's directions.

"Hey Sora" Said Roxas "why did they quarantine the town in the first place?"

"They said it had to do with keeping the heartless in, but I think they knew about the lab and were just trying to cover it up" Said Sora "my guess would be that there is some one left there that knows something, and they want them out of the way"

"So they are going to sacrifice hundreds of people to cover up a mistake," said Namine "that is so wrong"

"Yeah and their "little" mistake got out years ago" said Ven "The records I stole talked about how some of them escaped, that was around when the quarantine started"

"So there are more of them," said Kairi

"Yeah and the ones we saw, were the weakest of them" said Ven "The reports say that stronger owns were made in other labs, but these labs are still active"

"So there is more work to be done," said Xion "what did you find out about the hunters"?

"The hunter are just mutated animals," said Ven "they were each stuffed full of those orbs we found, that is what gave them and then us those powers"

"But the hunter are too stupid to use these power" stated Namine

"No they are unable to" said Ven "the people who made them were just using them to transport the powers from one place to another, they had planed to use all the powers to make themselves look like gods and take over'

"But now that we have some of those powers, so they cant put their plan into action" said Roxas

"Exactly" Said Sora " as long as they don't find us the world will be safe for a while"

Ven put up an arm

"We made it," he said

Before them stood a small town with buildings that looked like they were made of scrap metal, the roads looked like glass, and the people looked like they had been rolling in mud all day.

"It might not look like much" Said Ven "but the people here prosper"

"We need to find a place to stay," said Sora "it's getting late"

They started to search the town for a place to stay, they found a hotel and got three rooms, Sora and Kairi took one, Ven and Xion took another, and Roxas and Namine took the last one.

"Remember," said Sora "tomorrow we start the resistance"

**Another chapter down**

**Please R&R**


	5. an old friend and a bit of fluffiness

**Chapter 5: an old friend and a bit of fluffiness **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the kingdom hearts series**

**I just want to say sorry in advance for this chapter**

It had been two weeks since they arrived in hollow bastion. They wanted to start up a resistance group when they got there, but they had two problems, one was that no one knew them, and the other was that they had no money. They converted an old shack into a guild, but business was slow, mostly because of the part about no one knowing them. Namine and Kairi were watching the guild; it was late in the day, about ten.

"This is boring" Namine whined putting her head down on the counter, "Why can't Roxas be here"

"Because the last time we left you two alone things got weird," said Kairi not looking up from her magazine

"I promise we wont do that again" Said Namine

"That's what you said the last time" said Kairi "you are only sixteen, you can't deal with this right now"

"All I said was that it was boring," said Namine trying to change the subject away from her

"We have to make some money," said Kairi "besides Roxas is busy"

"He is on squirrel duty," said Namine "when are we going to get a real job"

"We have to take what we can get," said Kairi "here comes someone"

"Welcome to key haven," said Namine " what can we do for you"

The person who walked in was wrapped up in a dark cloak so they couldn't see his face

"Are you guys up for a little extermination job?" the stranger asked

"Yeah finally a real job!" Namine exclaimed jumping up

"What kind of a job?" asked Kairi putting her magazine on the counter

"I heard about some shadow beings lurking around the mountains nearby" he said

"Abominations" Said Kairi and Namine at the same time

"They have been terrorizing people for a week now" he said

Kairi was about to say something when the door opened and Sora, Roxas, and Ven walked in.

"I hate chasing squirrels, it is annoying" complained Ven

"Lilly seamed to like it," said Roxas as the little creacher ran inside to the back of the guild.

Namine rushed up to Roxas and tackled him to the floor

"You are back" she squealed

"Is this going to happen every time I come back?" asked Roxas trying to get up

"Of course" said Namine licking Roxas' neck

"Get a room you two," said Ven

"Not after what happened last time" said Kairi

"Right" Said Sora pealing Namine off of Roxas, he drug her back behind the counter

Roxas walked past the stranger

"Hey Riku" he said

"How did you know?" Riku asked dumbfounded, throwing his cloak aside

"Your hair was sticking out," said Roxas handing some money to Namine "catalog that"

"Hey what's up Riku" Said Sora "When did you get out of the city?"

"Right after you guys did" said Riku "I just followed the destruction"

"Is it true what you said about the abominations being in the mountains?" asked Kairi

"Yeah, and people are willing to pay to get rid of them" said Riku

"Looks like we have our first real job" said Sora turning to the others "but first we sleep"

They all went to their individual rooms, except Riku who went to his house. Sora was making preparations for tomorrows trip, Kairi was trying to make sure that Namine didn't sneak off, Ven was fast asleep, Xion had been in her room all day studying, and Namine, despite Kairi being on guard, snuck off to Roxas' room.

Roxas was sitting on his bed watching an old T.V. he found and fixed up

"Hey Namine, whats up" said Roxas

"Just board," she said curling up next to him, Lilly sat down near her feet

"You need to get to sleep," said Roxas "we have a big day tomorrow"

"When do you think we should tell them?" she asked him, playing with his hair

"I don't know," he said turning to her "when ever they can handle it"

"They are going to find out eventually," she said

"Yeah but if we tell them now, Kairi will kill me" he said back

"Some warrior you are" she said

"Have you tried dealing with her when she gets like that?" said Roxas "It is impossible"

Roxas look over to find out that Namine had fallen asleep snuggled up to him. He turned off the T.V. and went to sleep himself.

Meanwhile in Sora's room, Sora was packing up supplies when Kairi walked in

"She sneaked off again didn't she?" said Sora

"Yeah, do they really think that we don't know what is going on?" said Kairi

"I think the only one who doesn't know is Ven," said Sora falling back on his bed

"I checked in with Xion, she hasn't found anything else out about the people who created the abominations"

"I don't think it is going to be that easy," said Sora "it's not like they kept records of it"

"Well that is only halve of our problems," said Kairi

"I know," said Sora "Being the oldest one here it falls on me to find a way to make money, I don't even know where to start, if we don't…"

Kairi laid down beside him and gave him a kiss cutting him off

"You will find a way," she said, "Besides we got that job tomorrow"

"And what if someone gets hurt" Said Sora

"We can take care of ourselves," said Kairi drifting off into sleep with Sora close behind.

Ven woke up when he heard his door open and there stood Xion in her black nightgown.

"What do you want?" he said bluntly

"I couldn't sleep," she said

"Try closing your eyes" he said turning away from her

"Why do you have to be so stubborn" she muttered to herself "can I sleep in here?"

"I guess" he said acting annoyed

She crawled into the bed beside him.

"Hey Ven" said Xion "did you notice how close Roxas and Namine are getting?"

"Yeah, what of it" he said

"Just wondering if you noticed," she said falling asleep

'This is going to be a long night' Ven thought to himself

**Again sorry to those of you who get what I was talking about near the beginning of the story, and those of you who don't it is probably better that way.**

**Please R&R**


	6. mountain of eyes

**Chapter: 6 Mountain of eyes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

It was a bright sunny morning. The sky was bright blue. The leaves were just turning orange. There was a light breeze with the smell of decay in the air. There were rocks of different colors all piled up into pillars along the road, like giant death spikes. These pillars where definitely homemade. Sora and the others were hiking up the side of this rocky mountain.

"Talk about a conflict of interests" Sora muttered to himself, pulling his bag farther up his shoulder. He felt like they were being watched from somewhere, but all he saw was the barren gray landscape of rocks.

They all had packed things for this trip, mostly just food and hiking gear. They took no more than what they needed with them. Sora had hid a couple silver daggers in the back of his pants. Roxas brought along a bow he made out of two sticks tied together with fishing line. Riku had a silver long sword, the handle of which looked like a lion's head, strung across his back.

"How far till we get there," Namine complained from Roxas' back. Her hair was a tangled mess, "my feet hurt"

"You're not even walking," said Sora whose normally spiky hair was mostly lain down.

"That's because Roxas loves me," Namine said hugging his neck.

"We left to early" said the normally quiet Xion, who barley had time to get dressed that morning. She was wearing some jeans and an old tea shirt she had thrown into the corner weeks ago.

"We have to catch them off guard" Riku said in a very annoyed tone "I already told you this"

"You should of told us that we were going to be leaving this early" Said Xion muffling a yawn "I would have gone to bed sooner"

"Well what would have been the fun in that?" Riku muttered to himself

Kairi and Ven, the only quiet ones, were keeping themselves busy. Kairi was nibbling on some dry fish she had brought with her. Ven was trying his best not to fall asleep, for now he decided to just try and walk straight. The only one who was still asleep was Lilly who had taken up residence in Roxas' hair.

"I think Roxas is officially classified as a train" Said Ven humorously, which got him a kick to the back of the head courtesy of Namine.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"You would never understand it," said Xion with a sigh, brushing past him

Xion walked up to Kairi and they started talking about something. No one could hear what they were saying. Ven walked up to Sora.

"Why cant any one take a joke?" he asked Sora still oblivious to what was going on.

"You know I still can't believe we are related," said Sora shaking his head "even Roxas understands and he was born after you"

"To be fair he was only three minuets behind me," muttered Ven

"That doesn't make it any better" said Sora "In fact that makes it a lot worse"

"Just tell me what everyone else knows that I don't," said Ven getting annoyed

"You need to figure that one out on your own," said Sora heading back to where Roxas was at

"Are you sure we are going the right way" he asked Namine

"Yes, my friend said that the top of the mountain is down this path" she said pointing at the ground

"And your friend is?" Sora asked skeptically

"Peaty" she said smiling

"Namine, isn't Peaty a squirrel?" said Roxas puzzled

"Yeah, he is the cutest squirrel I have seen" she said happily

"Your girlfriend is nuts" Sora whispered to Roxas so she wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah I know" Roxas whispered back "when we get back I am taking her to a psychiatrist"

Ven slipped Sora a map. Sora gave him a thankful nod and walked back to the front of the group. Sora was fiddling with the map trying to figure out which mountain they were on.

""Its official, we are lost" Sora said hopelessly tossing the map behind him.

Kairi caught the map and put it in her pocket. She ran up beside Sora.

"How much farther?" she asked cheerfully, trying to get him to stop being so sad.

"I don't know" Sora said hanging his head "Who's dumb idea was it to let Namine get the directions"

"Yours" Kairi said simply "remember you wanted her out of the way for awhile, since she was throwing tomatoes at you"

"I should have learned not to trust her to do anything complicated," muttered Sora

Namine came running up to them flailing her arms around. Roxas came running after her followed by Xion, Ven, and Riku.

"The pillars have eyes," Namine screamed "They were staring at me"

"I think she has finally lost it," said Riku very annoyed

Sora however wasn't so sure. He summoned his keyblade and walked up to one of the pillars. He took one massive swing at it, shattering it to pieces. He jumped back as a white creacher rolled out. The creacher stood up. It was about Sora's height completely white. It had long thin arms and legs; its arms had leather bound around near the end of each arm. It had what looked like blue electricity flowing up each of its sides. It had a zipper for a mouth. Sora was about to engage the creacher, until all the other pillars burst open and more of them came spilling out. No one made a sound they just all ran for it with the creachers in tow. Sora was not running very fast, his only concern was to make sure no one was falling behind. They kept running until the ground broke below their feet, plunging them into the darkness below.

**Please R and R**


	7. tunnels

**Chapter 7: tunnels **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

Sora woke up in the darkness rubbing his sore head.

"Anyone there?" he called into the darkness

He heard a moan in response. Sora sent energy into his arms and they began to glow with electricity. He looked around till he saw Roxas leaning against a wall. He walked over to Roxas and helped him up.

"Are we the only ones here?" Sora asked Roxas

"The others fell down here too" He said lighting a fireball in his hand "they have to be around here somewhere"

They walked down the pitch black tunnel. The only light came off of their bodies. The walls were smooth and white.

"What were those things back their?" Roxas asked Sora, petting Lilly who was still in his hair

"Don't know" said Sora examining the walls "I just hope everyone else is okay"

Meanwhile in another part of the tunnel, Namine was woken by a shake. She opened her eyes to see Ven standing over her.

"Morning Ven" she said giving him the smile that always creped him out.

"We need to get moving" Ven said angrily "you have already wasted enough time"

"It's dark" Namine complained standing up

"Well you should have brought a flashlight" Ven said starting to walk down the tunnel. There was a flash and then the tunnel was filled with light. Ven spun around to see a light bulb with wings.

"I improvised" Namine said taking the lead "don't fall behind"

In another part of the tunnel Kairi and Xion walked in the glow of one of Kairi's barriers.

"He never notices me" Xion complained. This had been going on for twenty minuets. Kairi was only half listening at this point.

"Maybe you should be talking to him about it then" said Kairi wanting her to shut up.

"I am very pretty" She continued on "I thought I did everything right"

They walked on into the darkness.

In yet another part of the tunnel Riku walked alone carrying the only flashlight. Why do I always end up alone he thought to himself.

**Sorry about the delay and the short chapter, I had to get another computer. **


	8. white world

**chapter 8: white world part one**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts **

Sora and Roxas stumbled around in the dark tunnels, the only light coming off of Sora's arms and off Roxas' hands. The wall changed from white to a sandy brown color, like someone forgot to paint this part or something. Sora touched the walls of the tunnels, they were flat and smooth.

"Thats not normal" he said pointing it out to Roxas.

Roxas punched the wall knocking a chunk of it loose.

"Research" He said picking it up "What the, It turned white!"

Sora looked at the rock in Roxas' hand that had indeed turned white.

"This is freaky" Sora said taking the rock from Roxas and pocketing it "Lets go"

The tunnel stretched on for what seamed like miles. Sora looked up to see white stalactites lining the ceiling. They heard noises that sounded like they were coming from everywhere, but never saw anything. They kept walking till they came across a door that had an electronic lock on it. Roxas tried to guess the code but failed at it several times before giving up.

"Stand back" Sora said raising his hand to the panel. He sent a jolt through the panel and the lock came off.

"Our hero " Roxas said entering the room. Roxas looked around the room, not really being able to see much. He stumbled around until he found a light switch. The whole room lit up at once and inside was varies tubes and equipment.

"It looks like a lab" said Sora wiping the grime off of one of the tubes. Inside was one of the white creatures that they had seen outside. He moved on to the next one, inside it was a neoshadow. The next tube was empty, and inside the last tube was an abomination. "It looks like all of these things where created here"

"What was in that one" said Roxas pointing at the empt one which also was the biggest. Sora wiped away the grime on it.

"It says hunter: wolf model"

"I wonder where it is at now"

"Well knowing them it is probably sneaking up on some unsuspecting fool" No sooner had Sora said that, he was tackled to the ground by a wolf that was two times the normal size. Sora rolled with it then kicked it in the stomach, it went flying and slammed into a shelf that had vials of green liquid on it. The hunter stood up and shook itself off. It charged at them only to be knocked back by Sora's wind ability, Sora then shot it with a bolt of lightning. The hunter didn't seam very hurt from the attack. Lilly, who had woken up because of the commotion, jumped out of Roxas' hair fangs bared. Lilly charged forth and slit the hunters eyes with her claws. Sora shot a ball of lightning at it and Roxas, a spiraling flame. both attacks hit the hunter dead on, it collapsed on the ground lifeless.

"Why are all these things being stored here?" Roxas wondered aloud rummaging through the lab to find anything useful.

"I don't know" said Sora "I just hope the others are okay.

**please R&R**


	9. conspericy theory

**Chapter 9: conspiracy theory **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

Kairi and Xion were walking through the pure white tunnels under the glow of one of Kari's barriers. They too were baffled by the tunnels appearance. It was pure white, like someone had painted them. There was the occasional dark spot in the wall, but other than that they looked white. They walked on for a few minutes when Kairi heard something hit the barrier. She looked up to see the dark spot on the walls and calling were falling off. They rolled around and then reformed into shadow heartless. They stared at the girls for awhile.

"Hello" said Xion "do you know the way out?"

The shadows made an exited chirping noise and gestured for the girls to follow them. They kept walking through the tunnels as the shadows kept chirping back and forth

"I wonder what they are saying" Kairi thought aloud

"Maybe they are leading us to a dark pit where they are going to eat us" said Xion who's face never changed from a dark expression.

"Why did I have to end up with you" said Kairi disgusted

"Some people are just lucky" said Xion obviously not hearing the disgust in Kari's voice.

The shadows came to a stop almost causing the girls to run into them. The shadows sounded worried about something as they chirped back and forth to each other. Kairi looked ahead of them to see a door set into the wall of the cave. Kairi was about to ask them what was wrong, when they scattered back to the walls and ceiling.

"There goes our escort" said Xion going for the door "might as well find out what is here"

The girls summoned their keyblades before entering. Kairi had to drop her barrier to fit through the door. They both gasped. Inside looked new and shiny. The walls were covered in metal. The floors were smooth stone like the walls of the cave. The room was filled with various equipment and supplies. They decided to have a look around before saying anything, to make sure that no one or no thing was watching them. After awhile of exploring they confirmed that no other living thing was in the room.

"What is all this" Kairi thought out loud

"It looks like they were doing experiments in here" said Xion examining the equipment "but on what"

She was about to mess with all the machinery when they heard footsteps coming from the tunnel. They both automatically knew to hide after living in Radiant Garden for eight years. Kairi hid behind some boxes and Xion hid behind one of the experiment tanks.

The door opened and out steeped two people. One was a silver haired tall man, who had a long sword strapped to his side. This was Sephiroth the king of their country. The man behind him had blond hair and wore a black beanie, his weapon of choice was a blue padded stick that he kept in his pocket. This man is Siefer, the mayor of radiant garden. He got the title right before the quarantine started. They walked across the room before stopping at one of the tanks.

"This seasons batch is growing well" Said Sephiroth clearing the dust off one of the tanks.

"Yes my lord" said Siefer staring forward.

"How many did we collect from Radiant garden this year?" Sephiroth said looking at Siefer out of the corner of his eye.

"Seven thousand, my lord"

"WHAT?" Sephiroth roared slamming his fists on the glass tube in front of him and breaking it open. "That is less than last year. This is unacceptable"

"I am sorry my lord but they inhabitants are getting smarter" Siefer said in panic "they even managed to take out the hunter we sent in this year"

Sephiroth punched Siefer in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"I am sorry my lord, I will send in twice as many heartless next year" Siefer said cowering in fear

"I appointed you mayor so fix it" Sephiroth said as he dragged Siefer out the room "we need more test subjects"

Xion and Kairi waited for what seamed like hours to make sure they wouldn't come back. They crawled out of their hiding places.

"That was the king" Kairi said dumbfounded "So him and they mayor are responsible for everyone's deaths"

"No" Said "Said Xion looking in the broken tank "They are not dead"

Kairi looked over at the tank to see what Xion was referring to. She let out a loud gasp

"That's Tidus" she said examining him.

Indeed it was their old neighbor Tidus. He looked exactly the same, except for his bottom half. He had the legs and tail of a lion.

"Hunter lion form" Xion read on the plate that was at the bottom of the tank. "so this is one of the experiments they were referring to"

"We need to get him out of here" Kairi said taking one of his arms as Xion took the other "I wonder how the others are doing"


	10. Cathedral of shadows

**Ok so I know it has been about 2 years since I updated this. A lot of thing came up but I will try to keep going. **

Sora and Roxas walked out of the lab, with Lilly close behind, and into a giant circular room. The floor was made of yellow brick that was chipping in places. Above them was a stain glass ceiling of Sephiroth tower above bowing people with no faces. There was a line of marble pillars running down both sides of the room. Scattered around the room were various wood chairs and tables. They could see a second floor but not a way to get to it.

"I think this is a cathedral." Said Sora glancing around the room. "But who be worshiping what down here."

"Want to bet that it is him." Roxas said point at the ceiling. "I bet he also made those abominations too."

"Nothing we can do about that right now" said Sora who used his wind to shatter the glass in anger. "He will pay for this though."

Roxas pulled out a vile of green liquid that they found in the lab area. "I don't know what this is but is seems like this is the stuff those things were swimming in. I think it keeps them asleep. It might also be preserving them so when they are released they will be at full strength." Roxas sat down at one of the tables. Sora sat across from him, Lilly jumped on the table trying to get Roxas to pet her.

"What now?" Sora said taking the vile from Roxas and stirring it around. "I don't see another way out, unless we go up a floor I guess."

"Maybe we could just break the wall down." Roxas said laughing to himself "That's what Riku would do anyway." No sooner had he said that the wall came blasting inwards and Riku came running to the room. "Speak of the devil."

"Can't you go five minutes without breaking something?" Sora joked as he and Roxas stood up from the table.

"I was being chased by abominations!" Riku exasperated "I had no choice, also it's not my fault they didn't build this place up to code." Riku pulled out his skull sword and smashed one of the pillars. "See, it's just falling apart."

"Very funny" Roxas mussed looking through the hole in the wall. "Uh, Riku, your friends followed you."

Sora and Riku turned to look where Roxas was and saw a sea of abominations rushing into the room. Everyone pulled out their weapons and Lilly jumped off the table growling. The four of them rushed at the wall of enemy's slashing, clawing, and biting. They were taking out a good number of abominations but for everyone they killed three took its place. The battle had started to get to them they were noticeably tired.

"There is no end to them." Sora panted as he cleave another one in half. "If we can clear a path to the side I can get us to the second floor."

"I'm on it!" Riku shouted as his sword began to glow and change shape. He was now holding a keyblade with a circular guard. The shaft was black with a blue line down it, the teeth were three arrow looking spikes. He charged dark energy into his blade and spun in a circle creating a black tornado mowing down everything in his path.

"That works" Sora excitedly said scooping up Lilly. He and Roxas made their way toward the spinning black tornado of death.

When Riku made it under one of the ledges of the second floor he stopped spinning, and Sora used his wind power to escalate the four of them to the second floor. Ounce their feet touched the ground they ran for the closest exit, baring the steel door behind them. Roxas used his fire to weld the door shut for good measure. Riku was about to say something when they heard a booming voice echo through the halls.

"It seems we have some unwanted guests" the voice, which they recognized as Sephiroth, said rather loudly. "Don't worry my creations will find you and kill you soon enough."

"We have to find the other!" Sora shouted putting Lilly back in her comfortable spot on Roxas' head.

**Not really sure if my writing improved in the time I was gone. I will try to update regularly again **


End file.
